Known systems for temporarily repairing a punctured tire include those in which a sealant is injected through an air valve on a tire after the valve core is removed, the valve core is installed after injection, and high-pressure air is then injected until the tire is pumped up to a sufficient pressure for driving (hereinafter referred to also as “discrete systems”); and those which include a pressure-proof container containing a sealant, and a high pressure-air source such as a compressor, to inject the sealant into a tire through the air valve and subsequently continuously inject high-pressure air until the tire is pumped up to a sufficient pressure for driving (hereinafter referred to also as “integrated systems”). Such puncture sealants need to have excellent storage stability and puncture sealing performance, etc.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a puncture sealant prepared by adding a surfactant, such as a polyoxyalkylene alkyl ether, to natural rubber latex. However, there is still room for improvement in terms of improving puncture sealing performance while providing storage stability.